Private Laughter
by Lady of Yesterday
Summary: A hard working bachelor, who wants to have his share in his father’s company, hires a working class girl to pretend to be his wife to convince his dying father that he is worth their family’s business. R&R PLEASE. AB
1. Prologue

**Summary changed. **Okay, so... maybe 32 is a little bit old. So I changed Achilles' age. From 32, it went down to 30. Is this okay now?

**Summary:** _A hard working bachelor, who wants to have his share in his father's company, hires a working class girl to pretend to be his wife to convince his dying father that he is worth their family's business._

**Private Laughter**

_Chapter 01: Prologue_

Achilles, the businessman of the year, as usual, sits on his black-leather-chair and prolifically signs documents. He was half way done with the sixth document when his secretary Jane knocked gently at the door and entered when she heard her boss said _'come in'_.

"Sir, Mr. Odysseus is here. Should I let him in?" The blonde secretary asked tenderly. Achilles looked down on his table and then looked at his watch. It says "lunch time".

"Send him in." He mumbled. Jane wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, so she just closed the door and called Odysseus and led him back to her boss' office.

When Odysseus landed on his friend's office, he saw Achilles touching his temple with his fingers. "I told you to rest a bit." He said as Jane left and closed the door.

"Sit down." Achilles spoke and began to sign papers again. "You're always a busy man." Odysseus sat down on the chair in front of Achilles' table and unbuttoned his coat before continued talking.  
"When will you even bother to take a rest? This is the forth time you have won the record of being the youngest businessman. Are you rooting for the top price, my friend?"

Achilles smile when he heard this. "I'll take that as a compliment." He responded; eyes and hands still focused on the papers.

"You know, you shouldn't be taking everything as a compliment. Try taking them as a criticism sometimes. It will make you feel better. Trust me." Odysseus said and then crossed his leg.

Achilles stopped his track and then put his pen down to have a good look at his friend. "Want do you want now, Odysseus? You've been my long time attorney and friend, but I do not recall calling you for business. What good fate has brought you here today?"

His lawyer gave out a short snigger before responding. "You're not getting any younger, Achilles. Perhaps you should start dating girls."

"You know I'm not a womanizer –and you know very well that I have no time for a little romance." Achilles said and began to carry on with his papers.

"Tell me, do you even have the slightest idea that you are turning 30 next month?" Odysseus protested.

"I've spent all my birthdays alone, why bother spending it with someone now?" He looked at his friend and then back to his work. "And if I am correct –I'm sure this is not the first time you have asked me this… "

"Yes. This is the third time. And you never fail to say _'no'_ to your old friend." Odysseus muttered.

For a while, silence filled the place. And all Odysseus could do was stare at his busy friend. "Have you eaten lunch?" He asked Achilles. But the only respond he got from him was _'I drank coffee.' _And Odysseus was quiet again.

Minutes have passed when Achilles decided to speak again. "You can have lunch now if you want. Don't mind me. There are still 46 documents for me to read and sign." He said. He closed the folding he was holding and then took another one. He opened it and began to read.

"I haven't got all day. I need to be at my office before 3. Let's eat lunch together." Achilles took his pen and began to write something on a piece of paper; concerning business. Odysseus stood up and said _'My treat'_ as he buttoned his coat. Achilles smiled without looking at his lawyer. When Odysseus saw this, he said, "Don't tell me you're going to reject your lawyer's invitation?"

Achilles laid his pen down and looked up to observe his clever friend. "And what if I do?"

"If you do, I will have to send my resignation letter to your secretary…" Odysseus paused and then added, "Plus a letter demanding about my ex boss' inappropriate behavior for rejecting my fine offer."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I won't be working for you anymore… and that you would have to find another lawyer."

Achilles smirked after hearing this. He looked away and put his pen back to the pen holder. _"I will sue you for this."_

* * *

A/N:_ Continue?_


	2. I don’t know…

A:N: Okay.. Someone has told me to stop… guess I really should. :( I know I'm bad in English… can you blame me for that? I am trying my best here… sorry.

And to those who also commented, thank you.

**Private Laughter**

_Chapter 02: I don't know…_

_  
_They left the office and went to the nearest restaurant. They sat down as a waiter approached them and gave them each menus.

"Good afternoon. What can I get you two fine gentlemen today?" A skinny and slightly tall French man said with his country's accent.

Odysseus flipped close the menu and softly he said, "I'll just have a bottle of white wine."

Achilles drew his eyes from the menu to his friend. "You're the one who offered a fine lunch, why have wine alone?" Odysseus smile and responded bluntly. "You know I don't eat when I'm doing business." Achilles see in his eyes stared at his friend's green eyes.

"How come you always come up with smart excuses?" He asked and then looked at the French guy. "I'll have the same. And pick the most expensive. My friend here will pay for everything." The waited shook his head and then politely left them.

"You think paying for our drinks will make me stop infuriating you? My company's paying for everything I buy… I hope you know that." Odysseus smiled lightly.

"I know that." Achilles muttered as he looks at the place. He turned his gaze back to Odysseus and said, "So what business is on your mind?"

The same head waiter approached them and placed two bottles of white wine on their table by the neck and poured some on their glasses and then left.

Odysseus lifted his glass, "You know what business, Achilles." His lips touched the glass and he began to drink from it.

"Right this moment, I have no idea." He did the same and savored the taste of the wine.

"You know I have connections..." Odysseus began as he placed his glass back on the wooden table.

"I know you do. Would I hire you as my personal lawyer if I didn't?" Achilles sheered.

"Are you sure you don't have any idea of what I'm talking about?" Odysseus asked.

"If I do, would I be just staring you with my pleading eyes?"

Odysseus chuckled and then tenderly rubbed his left shoulder. "I got a call from you father's lawyer." He was saying. "I'm sure you know which lawyer I am talking about."

"Dan?"

"Yes, Dan Hobbs."

Achilles gazed at the girl on the other table who was busily feeding her man a bite of her cake. "What did he say?" He asked and stared back to his friend.

"It doesn't matter what he said, but rather what your old man said to him."

"What about it?"

"He wants you married…"

"No he doesn't." He paused and then lifted his glass near his lips. "What the old man wants is a grandchild. That's what he wants." And he began to drink.

"That's the point, Achilles. He wants a grandchild… from his 'oldest' son."

He put his glass down and then looked at his lawyer. "Why from me? Just go tell the old man to ask for one from one of his concubine's sons."

"You mean… your step-bothers?"

Achilles eyes was fixed on Odysseus; slightly giving him a hint to never bring that topic up.

"I know I know. But what do you want me to say? Brother?"

"We had talked about this, right? I remember we did –a week ago about me getting married or starting a new life with a woman. Now you're asking me for this?"

"No I am not the one asking you to do this." He paused for a moment and realized that he is. "Okay, fine… so I am. But so what? You're in the right age to start a family." He fixed his coat. "You know what, I won't be the one regretting this… but as your friend, I am telling you to do this –for your own sake."

"…" Achilles was silent.

"Dan said that the old man won't give you his company if you will not get married within a month."

"A month?!" He was completely astonished. "He hasn't come home for a whole year and he wants me married in a month? How and where the hell would I find a girl in a month? I can't possibly do that easily." He said. "Just let his other sons do the job." He waved his hand and he made his long pointing finger touch his lips.

"What? You can't possibly be serious… right? If you let _'them' _do this, you won't get any share in your father's company. Is that what you want?" He said. He paused for a while and saw the expression on Achilles' face. "You are a beautiful man, my friend, and girls will kill just to have a moment with you."

Achilles felt a little uneasy. He looked a way and quickly looked back at Odysseus again. "I need your help then…"

"Help?" Odysseus chuckled. _"Am I not helping you right now?"_

"I want you to look for girls and give me their profiles in my office by tomorrow morning. Understand?" Odysseus said to a man in the phone. He leaned his back on his chair and continued, "10 girls is enough for now."

"Okay. Goodbye." He hanged up.

After having a bubble bath, Achilles sat down on his bed and relaxed his long muscular legs. He looked up and stared at the ceiling. _'You are a beautiful man, my friend, and girls will kill just to have a moment with you…'_

_Beauty –That is my curse. _He said to himself and then closed his eyes.


End file.
